Intimate
by sodasoda
Summary: [DRABBLES] A short and intimate look into the lives of various Harry Potter characters. Pairings are mainly implied and not consistent. Character suggestions are welcome.
1. Ginny Weasley

_This is going to be a long series of 200 word (or less) drabbles that I've started to write... Mainly because I've always been fascinated with character developments and I have all these headcanons floating around and I'm so not disciplined enough to write chaptered fics about them all. That being said, these are not all in one "universe"... There might be pairings in some, and none in others - some are canon and some are not. There is heavily implied het, slash AND femslash, as well as coarse and sexual language - I might even up the rating later on. That all being said, I hope you enjoy what I do with these characters and if you have any character suggestions - pop it in a review! x_

* * *

 **1\. Ginny Weasley**

Ginny Weasley was a badass, bitchin' motherfucker.

No, really.

She literally housed the motherfucking darkest Dark Lord (since Grindelwald, of course) of all time's soul in her goddamn 11-year-old, pre-pubescent body. HIS SOUL.

His evil, slimy, manipulative, to-die-for charming soul.

That soul- thing that almost managed to overcome the bloody, blessed Golden Trio on their quest to destroy these aforementioned souls.

And she lived.

Oh, how she lived.

Possessed to the point of death, and she fucking lived.

Lived to let Harry fucking Potter tell the tale.

A pepper-up, a dreamless sleep, another pepper-up (or four), a pat on the shoulder, awkward side-eyes from all her brothers, and endless stream of wailing and lectures from her frazzled, distressed mother.

Ginny Weasley is a girl, barely a woman.

And so, Ginny Weasley must hide her fears, her tortured mind, her guilt, her shame, her desire… Hiding her pain in the darkest corners of her fractured mind.


	2. Tracey Davis

**2\. Tracey Davis**

Halfblood.

Dirty blood.

Blood traitor.

Mudblood.

She'd heard them whispered, hush hush, above her head since she could walk, since she could talk.

They followed her to Hogwarts where the whispers grew louder and louder, each passing year.

Until all she could hear was screaming, crying, wailing… echoes whispered through the halls, through the walls, rising like a great mist and crashing into her body, mind, and soul.

If she squeezed her eyes tight enough, pressing her head tight against the glass windows in the common room, the ones that gave way to the deep, dark depths of the lake, she would imagine herself back home, head pressed against the cool glass that separated her and the sea.

But the second the she opened her eyes again, she could feel them, hear them…

The whispers that grew louder and louder, each passing year.

And then, they stopped.

* * *

 _I'm trying to do more of the lesser-developed (or completely undeveloped) characters - if there's anyone you'd like to see done, hmu x_


	3. Abraxas Malfoy

**3\. Abraxas Malfoy**

As a young boy, Abraxas impatiently dreamed and desired the day he would finally attend Hogwarts. Particularly on the days his mother mused at sending him to Beauxbatons instead. How he used to sulk and simmer at the mere thought of even considering going to a school other than Hogwarts.

He knows better now.

Because if he had never attended Hogwarts, he would have never met Tom Riddle.

And if he had never met Tom Riddle, he would have never fallen into that trap of love – or was it obsession? Devoutness?

Abraxas thinks he understands how muggles created an entire religion over one man. Abraxas thinks he understands the feeling Christ's twelve apostles must have felt to be in the presence of Christ, the son of God, himself.

Because if Tom Riddle is not the son of God, then they are not his disciples.

And if they are not his pious disciples, who are they?

Who is Abraxas, with his aristocratic wealth, his womanizing father, his dutiful French mother, and his deeply-rooted love for Tom fucking Riddle?

And so, he takes the place of Peter, keeper of the keys, Apostle of the Apostles, and preaches the holy words of his Lord until he can preach no more.

* * *

 _Thoughts on this one? x_


	4. Marlene McKinnon

**4\. Marlene McKinnon**

She was jealous.

She didn't mean to be, but she was only sixteen. And if there was one thing sixteen-year-olds were good at, it was being jealous.

Marlene tried very hard you know – her mother always told her that jealousy was nothing more than a slimy, green monster that the patriarchy invented to create divisive binaries in order to further capitalist machinations. Her father always rolled his eyes, but Mum said it was because he was a man.

She liked to think she agreed with her mother, but it was just so hard to push that monster away when Evans traipsed all over the place like she owned the halls of Hogwarts… or something.

It's not as though she hates Evans… she just hates the attention she gets.

Mind you, it's not all good attention – some of those pureblood pricks have been pretty twitchy with their hexes around her. Marlene always feels awful hearing some of girls in the loo.

Mudblood, they call her. Filthy, they throw at her. Dirty slut was the latest slur travelling around the girls' loo these days. Not that Evans had anything to do with it, of course.

But that bloody Potter and that imbecile Black.

Boys ruined everything – even her mother said so.

Marlene was still jealous though.

* * *

 _I think this is my favourite one so far... x_


End file.
